Blog użytkownika:Kamiczek/Biedronka i Czarny Kot cała seria
To są wszystki części z tej serii. Jeszcze dodam jakieś 1-2 opowiadania po czym zacznę nową serię. MarinetteEdytuj -Marinette, wstawaj bo się spóźnisz do szkoły-pospieszyła mnie moja kwamiEdytuj -Dobra,dobra. Już wstaję. Lekcje rozpoczynają siędopiero za... 10 minut!!!Edytuj Szybko się ubrałam, schowałam swoją kwami do torebki i pobiegłam do szkoły. Weszłam do klasy w połowieEdytuj lekcji. Nauczycielce się to nie spodobało. Kazała mi iść do dyrektora, ponieważ już się chyba 10 raz w tymEdytuj miesiącu spóźniłam do szkoły. Gdy weszłam do gabinetu nie było go. Zobaczyłam jedynie wybite okno.Edytuj Wiedziałam, że to sprawka Władcy Ciem. Tylko dlaczego dyrektor? Musiałam się zmienić w Biedronkę.Edytuj Musiałam również powiedzieć o tym reszcie klasy. Zaniepokojona nauczycielka rozkazała wracać wszystkim uczniom do domu.Edytuj Wybiegłam ze szkoły i zobaczyłam... Adrien przemienił się w Czarnego Kota! Edytuj -Ale jak to możliwe? Oni się strasznie od siebie różnią. Przecież Adrien jest nieśmiały, a Czarny Kot pewny siebie.Edytuj Chociaż ja i Biedronka też nie jesteśmy identyczne.- Pomyślałam. Dobra, później o tym pomyślę. MuszęEdytuj pomóc Adrienowi. A co do potwora, wyglądał trochę jak ośmiornica. Oprócz nóg i rąk miał dodatkowe 4Edytuj macki które służyły mu do kradzieży. Na twarzy miał maskę zakrywającą oczy i nos. Całość miała odcieńEdytuj zielono - niebieski. Widać było, że to był dyrektor liceum ( czy gimnazjum? XD) do którego chodziłam. Edytuj W dodatku strzelał jakimś niebieskim promieniem. Pech chciał, że zostałam nim trafiona. Wiedziałam, żeEdytuj za chilę zemdleje. Ostatnie słowa jakie usłyszałam od Kota było "Nieee!!! Kocham cię!". Najgorsze było to,Edytuj że za chwilę się przemienie.Edytuj AdrienEdytuj Musiałem pomóc mojej ukochanej (Uuuu...) lecz potwór nie dawał za wygraną. Po dosyć ciężkiej walce pokonałem go i zerwałem zegarek w którym była ukryta akuma. Nie wiedziałem jak ją oczyścić. Bez Biedronki nie było to możliwe.Ale nagle... BIedronka stała się Marinette. -Marinette! Dlaczego ciebie trafił ten promień, a nie mnie. Ty jesteś taka delikatna. W tym samym czasieEdytuj Tikki ostatkiem sił oczyściła akumę. Wiedziałem, że i ja za chwilęsię przemienię więc zabrałem ją do siebieEdytuj do domu. Próbowaliśmy ją obudzić lecz nie szło. (A co jeśli ją uśmiercę? XD) Edytuj -Nic jej nie będzie prawda?- spytałem się pełni nadzieji jej kwami.Edytuj -Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem. Niestety dostała w głowę co odebrało jej strasznie dużo energii. NajlepiejEdytuj będzie ją na razie zostawić samą aby odpoczeła w ciszy i spokoju.-Powiedziała smutnym głosem Tikki.Edytuj -To chodźmy w tym czasie coś zjeść- zaproponował Plagg (A kto inny?)Edytuj Przykryłem Marinette i wyszliśmy do kuchni. Na szczęście nikogo nie było w domu.Edytuj Plagg jako pierwszy przyleciał do kuchni. Wziął z lodówki kawałek sera. Połknął go w całości.Edytuj - Masz może ciastka?-Spytała Tikki.Edytuj -Oczywiście, a jakie?- spytałemEdytuj -Obojętnie, ale najlepiej z kawałkami czekolady.Edytuj Dałem jej kilka ciastek.Edytuj -Dziękuję- odpowiedziała po czym się uśmiechnęła. Edytuj Ja też wziąłem coś do jedzenia, a mianowicie kanapki z dżemem. Cały czas myślałem o Marinette.Edytuj Gdy zjedliśmy, weszliśmy do góry do mojego pokoju, a tam... AdrienEdytuj Gdy zjedliśmy weszliśmy do pokoju, a tam...Edytuj -Marinette! Jak dobrze, że nic ci się nie stało!-Krzyknąłem ze szczęścia.Edytuj Ona się tylko na mnie patrzyła ze zdziwieniem jednak widziałem jak jej twarz oblewa rumieniec.Podbiegłem do niej i ją uścisnąłem. Odwzajemniła uścisk. Następnego dnia w szkole wszyscy się na nas gapili. Niektóre dziewczyny patrzały na Marinette z zazdrością. A Chloe... tego się nie dało opisać. Wpadła w furię. Oczywiście W.C. skorzystał z okazji. Przemieniła się w super-złoczyńcę. Była czała ubrana na czarno, jedynie włosy były białe (Jestem leniem i nie chce mi się wymyślać stroju.) Rzuciła się na Marinette. Dawała sobie radę, ale wiedziałem, że to nie potrwa długo.Przemieniłem się w Czarnego Kota i odgoniłem ją od Mari. Ona skorzystała z okazji i także się przemieniła. Walka poszła nawet szybko. Biedronka oczyściła akumę (uwolnię cię od zła... pa-pa miły motylku, ale to są ćmy bo Władca CIEM chyba,że ciemności XD)Edytuj MarinetteEdytuj Po lekcjach umówiłam się z Adrienem pod wieżą Eiffla. Aly'a miała mi pomóc się naszykować, ale zaprosiłam ją wsześniej. Musiałam jej to powiedzieć. Rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. To była Aly'a.Edytuj -Aly'a muszę ci coś powiedzieć. - zaczęłam (ą,ę przez bibułkę. XD) nieśmiało.Edytuj -Wal śmiało.-Odpowiedziała mi z uśmiechem przyjaciółka. Edytuj -No bo to ja jestem... Biedronką.Edytuj -Niezły kawał Marinette.- Edytuj -Na prawdę. Skoro mi nie wieżysz to... Tikki pokaż się!Edytuj -C-c-co to? - spytała Aly'a. Widać było, że się przestraszyła tak małej istotki.Edytuj -To jest moja kwami. Pomaga mi się przemienić w Biedronkę.Edytuj -Czyli ty naprawdę jesteś biedronką! Łał!Edytuj -Tak, ale proszę cię abyś nikomu nic nie mówiła.Edytuj -Obiecuję.Edytuj Jeszcze chwilę porozmawiałyśmy po czym zaczęłam się ubierać. Założyłam ciemno-fioletową sukienkę. Do tego czarne buty i torebkę,aby schować Tikki. Rozpuściłam włosy. Aly'a zrobiła mi makijaż.Edytuj -Wyglądasz cudnie!-Krzyknęła moja przyjaciółkaEdytuj -Dziękuję szanownej pani Aly (dobra powie mi ktoś jak się to odmienia?)- powiedziałam po czym zaczęłyśmy się śmieć.Edytuj Gdy doszłam na miejsce Adrien już na mnie czekał.Wręczył mi bukiet przecudnych czerwonych róż.Edytuj -To dla ciebie my lady.Edytuj Zarumieniłam się. Weszliśmy na wieżę. Edytuj -Czy Paryż nie wygląda pięknie o tej porze dnia?(zachodziło słońce) Edytuj -Paryż wygląda pięknie, ale ty jesteś o wiele ładniejsza. Edytuj Przytuliliśmy się.Niestety Klozet (W.C.) musiał kogoś zaakumić. (nowe słowo XD) Przemieniliśmy się. Podczas walki Adrien poleciał na drugi koniec wieży co mnie powarznie wkurzyło i jednym ruchem pokonałam potwora. (nie mogłaś tg zrobić na początku?) Podbiegłam do blondyna. Edytuj -Adrien, nic ci się nie stało?Edytuj -Nie. Przy tobie zawsze czuję się świetnie.- Odpowiedział po czym wstał i otrzepał sięz kurzu.Edytuj Nagle zadzwonił mój telefon. OdebrałamEdytuj -Halo?*cisza* halo... MarinetteEdytuj Nagle zadzwonił telefon.Edytuj -Halo *cisza* Halooo...Edytuj -Przepraszam cię Marinette.To ja Pann. (tego się nie spodziewaliście XD) Chciałam ci oznajmić, że jutro ja i Seraphine wracamy do Paryża.Edytuj -Naprawdę?! Tak dawno się nie widziałyśmy.A o której będziecie na lotnisku?Edytuj -Około 13:00. Muszę się jeszcze spakować. Paa.Edytuj -Pa.Edytuj -Kto to był?- spytał zaciekawiony Adrien.Edytuj -To była Pann. Jutro ona i Seraphine wracają do Paryża.Edytuj Wróciliśmy do domu. Weszłam do pokoju i wzięłam się za lekcje chociaż jutro była sobota. Edytuj -Jest! Skończyłam!- Krzyknęłam i przybiłam Tikki piątkę.W końcu się wykąpałam, założyłam fioletową piżamę z misiami i położyłam się.Obudziłam się o 09:27.Edytuj -Wiesz Tikki miałam bardzo dziwny sen.-powiedziałam lecz nikt mi nie odpowiedział.Edytuj Tikki! Gdzie jesteś?! Zaczęłam jej szukać po całym domu. Z lodówki było słychać ciche mlaskanie. Otworzyłam ją.Edytuj -Plagg! Co ty tu robisz? I gdzie jest Tikki?Edytuj -Gdzie jest Tikki nie mam pojęcia. A ja wybrałem się na spacer i przy okazji wpadłem was odwiedzić.Edytuj -Yhy. Chyba naszą lodówkę. Chodź idziemy!Edytuj -Gdzie znowu?Edytuj -Do Adriena.-Gdy to powiedziałam Plagg zaczął się śmiać.-I z czego się śmiejesz?Edytuj -Zamierzasz iść do Adriena w tym stroju?Edytuj Zapomniałam, że jestem jeszcze w piżamie. Szybko pobiegłam się przebrać.Edytuj -Dobra chodź!- krzyknęłam i wzięłam Plagga do torebki. Gdy byłam w połowie drogi zauważyłam Adriena.Edytuj -Cześć Adrien. Mam do ciebie sprawę.Edytuj -Hej. Ja też muszę ci coś powiedzieć.Mów pierwsza.Edytuj Wyjęłam z torebki Plagga.Blondyn w tym czasie wyjął z kieszeni Tikki.Edytuj -Tikki! Czemu sobie poszłaś? Myślałam, że cię straciłam.-spojrzałam na zegarek.- O nie! Spóźnimy się! Mieliśmy jechać na lotnisko, pamiętasz?Edytuj -Tak pamiętam. Szybko chodź!Edytuj Pojechaliśmy jego limuzyną. Pdróż minęła zaskakująca szybko.Gdy wyszliśmy z wozy przed nami stał ogromny budynek z wieloma piętrami i dużymi oknami.Za nim stało dużo pasów startowych.Samoloty ciągle wzlatywały w powietrze.Weszlimy do środka.Były tam setki ludzi spieszących się na samolot.W końcu znaleźliśmy Pann i Seraphine. Edytuj -Lepiej będzie jak wyjdziemy.-stwierdziła PannEdytuj -Masz rację.Edytuj -Gdzie wasi rodzice?-spytałamEdytuj -Oni postanowili zostać. A przy okazji, Pann ma zamieszkać u mnie.-odpowiedziała mi Seraphine.Edytuj Przeszliśmy się kawałem i wróciliśmy do limuzyny.Przez całą podróż powrotną do domu rozmawialiśmy.Nasze kwami widocznie również się stęskniły za sobą.Gdy dojechaliśmy szybko wyszłam i powiedziałam:Edytuj -Mam teraz patrol.Tikki chodź.Edytuj -Dobra ale pamiętaj, że o 17 u mnie-powiedziała SeraphineEdytuj -Okej pamiętam.- i poszłam. Patrol trwał w nieskończoność lecz w jednej chwili przywitała mnie Xiongmao.Edytuj Razem patrol minął szybko. W ostatniej chwili zauważyłyśmy złoczyńcę. Wezwałyśmy Szybko Torturę i Czarnego Kota. Niestety on był dla nas zbyt silny. Nie umieliśmy go pokonać. Nagle za plecami jakby z nikąd (byliśmy na dachu) wyrósł... MarinetteEdytuj Za nami wyrósł... Mistrz Fu! Staliśmy jak słupy soli gdy on jednym ruchem pokonał złoczyńcę.Edytuj -Wiem, że oni są coraz silniejsi więc postanowiłem dać wam nowe moce.Edytuj Wtedy Adrien się obudził.Edytuj -Naprawdę?!Edytuj -Tak ale musimy się schować. Możemy u kogoś w domu.Edytuj -No to u mnie. Rodziców nie ma. Mieszkam sama z Xiongmao.-Niemalże krzyknęła rudowłosa.Edytuj -Dobrze, chodźmy.Edytuj Gdy byliśmy na miejscu Mistrz Fu wyciągnął jakieś mikstury. Każda była innego koloru. Moja czerwona, Adrien dostał czarną, Seraphine zieloną, a Pann białą.Edytuj -Musicie to wypić. Wtedy każdy dostanie nową moc.Edytuj Pod rozkazem Mistrza wypiliśmy. Poczułam się dziwnie. Kręciło mi się w głowie.Zanim się ocknęłam Mistrza nie było. Zniknął tak samo szybko jak się pojawił.Edytuj -Mam teraz patrol!- przerwałam ciszę. Zanim zdążyłam pomyśleć co zrobiłam wleciałam na ścianę.Proszę nie! Nie uderzyłam. Myślałam, że ktoś mnie złapał. Nie miałam racji. Moją mocą było przenikanie przez ściany!Edytuj -Poczekaj na nas! - krzyknęła Pann i także wszyscy znaleźli się na zewnątrz. (tym razem przez okno XD)Edytuj - Szybko odkryłaś swoj moc, niezdaro.-Zaśmiała się Seraphine.Edytuj -Ha, ha, ha. Bardzo śmieszne. A teraz chodź.Edytuj Biegliśmy po dachu. Nagle Tortura się poślizgnęła i spadła z dachu, ale zatrzymała się przed chodnikiem.Edytuj -Wow, ty latasz!- Krzyknęłam do Tortury która najwidoczniej była zdezorientowana dłaczego nie spadła.- A tak w ogóle to kto tu jest niezdarą?Edytuj -No dobra. - dziewczyna się zaśmiała. Lecz w pewnej chwili poleciała za wysoko.Edytuj -Pomocy!-krzyczała do nas przerażona. Złapałam ją swoim jojo. Zaczęłam ją sprowadzać na dach.Edytuj -Nie!- moje jojo puściło nogę rudowłosej. Ostatniądeską ratunku był koci kij. Wydłużył go aby dziewczyna się go chwyciła. Tym razem się udało.Mocą Kota była niewidzialność. Za to Xiongmao była super-szybka. Moje miraculum zaczęło piszczeć. Po chwili innym także zostało mało czasu do przemiany. Poszliśmy do domu.Edytuj Adrien Edytuj Umówiłem się z Marinette na randkę do restauracji. Spóźniała się. Gdy minęło 15 minut zacząłem jej szukać. Nie trwało to długo gdyż jak wyszedłem z restauracji zobzaczyłem... (chciałam tu zakończyć ale stwierdziłam, że będzie za krótko ) tysiące akum. Dziewczyny już z nimi walczyły. Schowałem się aby móc sięprzemienić.Dołączyłem do walki. Nasze nowe moce były pomocne, lecz to nie była łatwa walka. Trwało to kilka godzin. Czaem ktoś sięodłączał, aby naładować swoje miraculum.Edytuj MarinetteEdytuj Byliśmy już zmęczeni. Jedna z akum zaczęła mnie gonić i we mnie wleciała. (dobra nwm jak to napisać żeby było normalnie) Akuma wyleciała zabierając mi wszystkie siły. Zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami. Poczułam jescze jak udeżam o beton. Edytuj AdrienEdytuj Zauważyłem jak Marinette zemdlała. Wziąłem ją na ręce.Edytuj -Poradzicie sbie przez chwilę same? Muszę ją wziąć do domu.Edytuj -Spróbujemy.- odpowiedziała Tortura rzucając dyskiem oby odgonić stado motyli od siebie.Edytuj Wiedziałem, że Mari za chwilę się przemieni. W ostatniej chwili wleciałem do pokoju. Położyłem ją na łóżku.Edytuj -Tikki nic jej nie będzie, prawda?Edytuj Kwami spojrzało się na mnie załzawionymi oczkami.Edytuj -Jest mało procent szans, że przeżyje. Idź walczyć, a ja się ją zajmę.Edytuj Mi także łzy napłynęły do oczu. Jak to może nie przeżyć!? To wszystko moja wina, powinienem ją chronić. Wróciłem na miejsce walki.Było znacznie mniej akum. Po wielu godzinach walki udało się. Zwyciężyliśmy! Jednak jak najszybciej wrócilem do domu. Pozostałe dziewczyny biegły za mną. Edytuj -Dlaczego ona się nie obudziła?!- krzynknąłem Edytuj -Ona się nie obudzi. Ale jest jeden sposób. Nie będzie to łatwe zadanie, może wam się nie udać. Trzeba... Adrien Edytuj - Trzeba pokonać Władcę Ciem. Jego miraculum i uwolnić jego kwami. Ma trochę więcej energii od nas, więc ją odda Marinette.Edytuj - Ale to jest Władca Ciem! On jest zły! Edytuj - On tak, ale jego kwami nie. Ono jest zmuszane do tych rzeczy.Edytuj - Dobra już rozumiem. Ale jak go znajdziemy? - spytałem lekko zmieszany całą rozmowąEdytuj - O to się nie martw. Znajdziemy go, lecz najpierw trzeba zrobić trening. To nie będzie łatwy przeciwnik do pokonania. Za niedługo pojawi się we własnej osobie.Edytuj - Że co?! Dlaczgo wcześniej nie powiedziałaś?!- usłyszałem znajomy głos za plecami. Odwróciłem się. Tak to była Seraphine razem z Pann.Edytuj - Jak tu weszłyście?Edytuj - Ma się swoje sposoby. A tak co do walki to jak mamy trenować?Edytuj - Ja to zrobię. - powiedział głos starszej osoby. To był Mistrz Fu. Po ostrym treningu poszliśmy spać. Stwierdziliśmy, że obydwie dziewczyny przenocują u mnie. Tak będzie bezpieczniej. Następnego dnia postanowiłem sprawdzić co u Marinette. Lecz gdy wszedłem do pokoju nie było jej. Obudziłem więc pozostałe osoby i o wszystkim im powiedziałem. Zaczeliśmy jej szukać.Edytuj -A co jeśli to W.C. ją porwał? I dlaczego? Może wie, że Mari to Bierdonka?- zasypywała mnie seriami pytań rudowłosa.Jak ja mogłem dopuścić do czegoś takiego? Nigdzie w domu jej nie było.Postanowiliśmy jej poszukać na mieście.Na wszelki wypadek każdy wziął swoje kwami. Ja dostałem też Tikki.Każdy poszedł w inne miejsce. JA skierowałem się na ratusz. W pewnym momencie zobaczyłem Marinette. Gdy ona także mnie zobaczyła, podbiegła do mnie i mnie zaczęła przytulać.Edytuj - Mari, jak dobrze, że nic ci się nie stało.Edytuj - No jasne, a co mi się miało niby stać.- spytała, lecz miała jakiś inny głos. Znałem go lecz nie mogłem przypomnieć skąd. W pewnej chwili poczyłem lekkie uszczypnięcie. To był Plagg.Edytuj - Przepraszam, ale muszę na chwilę pójść.Edytuj - Okej. Wracaj szybko Adrien! - gdy odszedłem na bezpieczną odległość kwami Marinette wyleciało z mojej kieszeni.Edytuj - To nie jest Marinette! Jak mogłeś jej nie rozpoznać?! - Wykrzyczała Tikki lecz jej cieniutki głosik był taki słodki.Edytuj - Wiem,że to nie jest ona, ale nie umiem jej rozpoznać.Edytuj - Jak to możliwe?! To jest CHLOE!!!Edytuj - C-c-co?! Ale jak? - mogłem się domyślić. Jak może być tak zazdrosna o moją dziewczynę? Ico z nią zrobiła? Gdzie ją zabrała? Czy coś jej zrobiła? Po głowie chodziły mi tysiące myśli.Edytuj -Tikki, leć do Pann i Seraphine i powiedz im, że to naprawdę nie jest Mari. Ja się nią zajmę. A i jeszcze powiedz aby jej poszukały.Edytuj - Ok, lecę.Edytuj No dobra pora zająć się panną Bourgeois. Musiałem ją zaprosić do restauracji. Niestety. Chciałem pomóc w poszukiwaniach.Edytuj MarinetteEdytuj Obudziłam się.( tak, bez niczyjej pomocy. Medżik XD) Byłam przywiązana do krzesła.Było tu ciemno.Edytuj - Tikki! Tikii jesteś tu? - odpowiedziała mi jedynie cisza. Chwilę to zajęło zanim się rozwiązałam. Zaczęłam szukać drzwi. Znalazłam klamkę. Pociągnęłam ją lecz drzwi się nie otworzyły.Po kilku naprawdę mocnych kopnięciach drzwi wyleciały z zawiasów. Przede mną był korytarz. Był szary, bez żadnych obrazów czy okien. Zdawał ciągnąć się w nieskończoność. Miałam dwie możliwe drogi. Zdecydowałam, że pójdę w lewo.Edytuj Later Już chciałam zawrócić gdy zobaczyłam schody. Weszłam po nich po czym znalazłam się na przepięknej łące. Było pełno kwiatów. Można było nawet zobaczyć sarnę.Jeszcze te zachodzące słońce... przepięknie. Po chwili jednak się ocknęłam. Musiałam gdzieś pójść. Ale w którą stronę jest do miasta? Wybrałam pierwszy lepszy kierunek i poszłam. Było już prawie ciemno gdy zobaczyłam budynki. A na nich? Stały dwie osoby. Rozpoznałam, że to dziewczyny z zespołu. Wiedziałam, że z kimś walczą i potrzebują mojej pomocy. Lecz bez Tikki nic nie zdziałam. I gdzie jest Czarny Kot? Może został złapany przez potwora? Po chwili jedna z nich wzkazała na mnie. Po chwili już znalazły się przy mnie.Edytuj - Marinette to ty? - sytała się mnie TorturaEdytuj - No ja, a kto inny? - po tych słowach dziewczyny opowiedziały mi o całej akcji z Chloe. Wściekłam sięEdytuj - Trzeba ją załatwić, a tak przy okazji gdzie Adrien?Edytuj - No wiesz, poszedł się nią zająć. Edytuj - Ok, to wracamy do domu?Edytuj - Spoko. - dziewczyny się przemieniły i wróciłyśmy do domu. AdrienEdytuj Wróciłem do domu. Byłem zmęczony wieć się położyłem. Jednak chwilę później Natalie powiadomiła mnie, że ktoś do mnie przyszedł. Zwlokłem sięz łóżka i poszedłem sprawdzić kto to. Nieee! Znowu ta Barbie (oczywiście pod postacią Mari)Edytuj -Czego tu znowu chcesz?- widać, że te słowa ją zszkowały. Domyśliłem się, że to prawdziwa Marinette. Przywaliłem sobie facepalma. Po tym się zaśmiała. Edytuj MarinetteEdytuj Zdziwiłam się po tym co do mnie powiedział. Lecz po chwili zrobił się czerwony i przybił piątkę z twarzą.Edytuj -Przepraszam cię! Pomyliłem cię z Chloé. (Brawa dla mnie. Wreszcie wiem jak zrobić tą kreskę nad "e")- po tych słowach podszedł i mnie przytulił.Edytuj -Cieszę się, że nic ci się nie stało.- powiedziała Tikki, która wyleciała zza koszuli blondyna. Podleciała do mnie i przytuliła się do mojego policzka.Wtem wyleciał Plagg i pocałował Tikki! Stałiśmy jak wryci. Mogłabym przysiądz, że Tikki się zarumieniła gdyby nie fakt, że jest czerwona.Edytuj -Mieliśmy wam powiedzieć.- powiedział Plagg znowu całując Tikki. Stwierdziłam, że to słodko wygląda. Nagle wszedł ojciec Adriena. Nasze kwami błyskawicznie się schowały. On podzszedł do mnie i spytał:Edytuj -To ty jesteś dziewczyną Adriena? - niepewnie kiwnęłam głową na "tak"- W takim razie miło mi cię poznać. Cieszę się, że jesteście razem szczęśliwi. - wyciągnął w moją stronę rękę i uśmiechnął się miło. Podałam mu rękę, a on ją uścisnął. Podszedł do Adriena i go przytulił (tyle przytulasów ^^) po czym poszedł do swojego gabinetu.Edytuj Tymczasem w gabienecie Pana AgresteEdytuj -Nuru (tak to się pisze?) mój syn jest szczęśliwy, więc ja też jestem. Stwierdziłem, że nie będę już Władcą Ciem. Zamierzam oddać miraculum swoje i pawia.- kwami ewidentnie się ucieszyło lecz nie dało tego po sobie poznać.Edytuj -Tak Panie.- odpowiedziało tylko tyle. Dobra to narazie tyle. Kiedyś dodam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania